Sunset Confessions 009003 story
by reasonswhy77
Summary: 009 loves 003 and finally decides to tell her. very simple plot. my first ever fanfic. no flames plz!Disclaimer: I don't own cyborg 009.


Sunset Confessions  
"It is very kind of Dr. Kazumi to let us stay in his house Dr. Gilmore," 003 said, as she put a snoozing 001 in his basket.  
"Yes, he didn't think it right for the team to split up totally," he replied. 003 smiled and nodded. 009 walked into the room and sighed.  
"Part of me wishes we'd kick 002 out" 003 giggled.  
"Are you two fighting again?"  
"I wouldn't call it fighting. More of a disagreement"  
"Well, what are you 'disagreeing' about?"  
"Who gets which room. I told him I didn't care, and he got upset saying that I was always the kind and considerate one, and that I would choose first. So I did. Then he gets mad again, complaining that I knew he wanted that room, and so forth." 009 sighed again.  
"He can be very difficult sometimes." 003 said.  
"That's obvious."009 gestured back towards the hallway. "So, how do you like the ocean and the house?" He asked her.  
"Oh, I think the ocean is beautiful! And the house is very nice."  
"What about you Dr. Gilmore?"  
"I've been here many times, but enjoyed every visit." 009 sat down next to 003 on a couch in the middle of the room. The three talked for a while longer, and then 002 strode into the room. He plopped himself in a chair and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
"I chose a room, happy?" he said irritably to 009.  
"I guess. Like I said I don't really care."  
"Now you're only saying that because 003 is here!"  
"What?" 003 was a bit surprised. 009 blushed a little.  
"002..." 002 cut him off.  
"Never mind, I'm hungry. What about you guys." He asked.  
"006 should be back from his restaurant soon," 003 told him.  
"You didn't have to work today?" 009 asked her.  
"No, he gave me the day off, saying that I've been working too hard. It was very nice of him!" 009 nodded. 003 stood up and stretched her arms.  
"I'm going to go for a walk. It is such a nice day!"  
"Be careful now. We don't want another repeat of what happened in France!" Dr. Gilmore cautioned.  
"Don't worry doctor, I'll be fine!" she walked out of the front door, as she waved goodbye to the three men.  
"Ok, I'm bored and hungry. Not a good combination." 002 complained. He grabbed his jacket from a hook. "Downtown should do fine." Then he was gone too. 009 lay back on the couch, filling in the place 003 had been, and stared at the ceiling. He thought about her. He had thought she was beautiful from the start. She had eventually warmed up to him and the others. 'I have to tell her at some point.'  
"She is a nice girl" 001 said. Both Dr. Gilmore and 009 were startled. They had completely forgotten about 001.  
"Did you read my mind?"009 asked.  
"No I didn't need to. It was an obvious 'guess' u might call it."  
"Ah, well you are right. She's great." He stated simply.  
"Yeah she is the one who takes care of me best so I would have to agree!" 009 watched as the basket floated over to him and hovered there. Dr. Gilmore yawned and rose from his seat.  
  
"Dr. Kazumi wanted me to read a book he recommended. I'll be in the study if anyone needs me"  
"Alright Doctor." 009 answered his attention still on the floating 001.  
"So do you like, like her?" 001 asked.  
"You're a baby you shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that."  
"Subject changer!" the infant accused. "Are you going to answer me or not?"  
"Yeah I suppose so..." he replied slowly.  
"Well?!" 009 glared at 001.  
"Alright!! I love her more than life itself! HAPPY?" he exclaimed.  
"I knew it."  
"If you knew why did you ask?" 009 questioned irritably.  
"Confirmation." 009 sighed.  
"The only problem is I don't know if she feels the same way" 001 smiled at him. (Though it wasn't noticeable because of the pacifier in his mouth)  
"She does. Trust me."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well it is kind of obvious to everyone but you I guess."  
"I guess because I still don't know if you're right or not."  
"Why don't you just see for yourself?"  
"Fine I think I will!" 009 was becoming extremely annoyed at 001. "I guess it is my turn to leave now."  
"To go tell her?"  
"No, to put my stuff away." 001 shook his head.  
"Bye." He landed his basket on the now empty couch and fell asleep again.  
  
009 opened the door to the room he has previously chosen, with not much help from 002. There were only two boxes in the room, besides the bed and nightstand. He picked up one of the boxes, set it on the bed, and opened it. Some clothes were inside. He began piling all of the clothes on the bed. He paused as he reached in for the last garment. It was his Cyborg uniform. He slowly set it down on the bed and closed the box. '002 was right about being bored' he thought. He went over to his window. It overlooked the beach and the ocean, like many of the rooms. 003 was strolling across the sand with her shoes in one of her hands. 009 smiled as he watched her.  
"I think I'll go join her." He said aloud.  
  
003 kicked the sand a little as she walked. She liked being at the ocean. Seeing the smooth waves made her feel peaceful and serene. She stopped walking and watched the water billow up and down. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey" 009 greeted. She turned to face him. Friendly cinnamon eyes gazed down at her.  
"Hello 009. Did 002 get on your nerves or something?" she asked kindly.  
"Nah, he left. I just got kind of bored and thought I would join you" he smiled down at her lovely face. She smiled back at him, and then looked at the waves again. They stood there for a moment not saying anything. 003 broke the brief silence.  
"It feels wonderful not to have to look over your shoulder all the time incase a black ghost agent is there."  
"I agree." 009 replied. She turned away from the ocean again and gazed at him again.  
"Thank you for always being there for me. You were the only one who truly listened to me and cared."  
"Françoise," he began, she seemed a little surprised at hearing her real name. He put his hand on her cheek. "I do care about you, and I always will, because...I..." he decided it was now or never. "I love you" he finished.  
  
"Oh Joe.." her words were cut off when he leaned down and kissed her softly. She melted into him, as his other hand crept around her waist. She dropped her shoes on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke away and kept her in his embrace as he looked into her green eyes.  
"I love you too," she said quietly. Joe, in his joy at hearing those words, kissed her again.  
Dr. Gilmore observed the couple from the large window in the study.  
"I always knew they would fall for each other" he said to himself. He turned away from the window, as the setting sun turned the sky pink, and the two turned and walked hand in hand back towards the house. 


End file.
